Forget Sasuke
by Kyubbisealer
Summary: Sakura wants Sasuke. Sasuke’s back but he doesn’t want Sakura. Sakura is hurt by the way that Sasuke turns her away, and there’s only one person she can turn to. KakaxSaku and SasuxSaku at the end. Can someone tell me how to add chapters?


Forget Sasuke

Summary: Kakashi wants Sakura bad. Sakura wants Sasuke. Sasuke's back but he doesn't want Sakura. He doesn't want anyone. Sakura is hurt by the way that Sasuke turns her away, and there's only one person she can turn to. But does she really want him? Sight KakaxSaku. Slight SasuxSaku at the end.

A/N: Hi. This is my first Kakashi and Sakura fanfic. No flames. Tell me what I can work on to make my fics better. And this is a oneshot. The only reason I wrote this fic is because my friend Chasity likes to read the Kakashi and Sakura fics. I might do more but I don't know. The main type of fics that I write are Sasuke and Sakura fics. Okay, please review and remember though, NO FLAMES!!! BELIEVE IT!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! IF I DID THEN SASUKE AND SAKURA WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND NARUTO WOULD BECOME HOKAGE!

Kakashi and Sakura were at the old team seven training grounds, so they could train. Kakashi went under ground and pulled Sakura down on top of him.

"Sensei! Why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it."

Just then Naruto appeared out of no where.

"Hey guys! Wait what are you two doing?"

"We're not doing anything Naruto. Sensei and I were just training."

"Oh, okay. By the way Sasuke's back."

"What, oh my god. What are we doing here let's go see him."

Sakura ran down the path to the Hokage tower. When she got there she ran up to Tsunade's office.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't ever add the suffix _kun_ to my name again."

"O-okay."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke then she looked at Sakura.

"Look Sasuke you are going to be on probation for at least one year."

"Hn."

Naruto and Kakashi appeared in the office. They saw Sakura crying.

"Teme, what did you do to Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing you dobe."

Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sasuke, if you ever do anything to hurt Sakura then I swear that I kill you."

"Whatever."

Sasuke jumped out of the window and left.

"Sakura what did Sasuke say to you?"

"He said not to call him Sasuke-kun anymore."

_The next day_

"Sakura leave me alone. If you don't then I swear that I'll leave again."

"Teme, leave Sakura-chan alone."

"Make me you dobe."

"Fine! I'll kick your sorry ass all the way to sand village. Believe it! And it just so happens that Gaara and Sakura have become friends and he won't let anyone hurt her."

Sasuke just shrugged. Sakura turned to run but Sasuke grabbed her.

"Sakura, don't believe that I'm not glad to be back, because I am. But I won't ever love anyone and you won't ever change that. No one can. So just leave me alone. For good. I'm leaving soon. So don't even try to make change my mind."

Sasuke turned and left. He headed toward Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, where is Kakashi?"

"I think he's right behind you."

Sakura turned and saw Kakashi standing right behind her.

"Sakura, can you come with me?"

"Sure."

Kakashi grabbed Sakura and took her to his house.

_At Kakashi's house_

"Sensei what did you bring me here for?"

"Because Sakura, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"Sakura, I'm in love with you."

"W-what?"

"You can't imagine what it's been like for me. To see you practically everyday. To want to hold you and make love to you."

"Sensei, I-I'm not s-sure about this. I mean, I'm in love with Sasuke."

"Sakura, forget Sasuke. He isn't in love with you. I am."

Kakashi took off his mask. Sakura gasped as she saw her sensei.

"Wow! Sensei, you're really handsome."

"That's why I leave my mask on."

Kakashi went over to Sakura and started to kiss her. Sakura pushed him back.

"Sensei, let's just take it slow okay? I mean, I still want to try to change Sasuke. Also I don't know if I feel the same way towards you as you feel towards me."

"I understand Sakura."

"Give me a year. Then if I can't change Sasuke then I'll come back to you."

"Alright. I love you Sakura."

"I know and I love you too. But I love Sasuke as well. Which is why I won't give up on him."

"Good-bye Sakura."

"Good-bye Sensei."

Sakura left Kakashi in his living room. She went after Sasuke and he finally allowed her to get close to him.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope that you liked it. It didn't turn out the way I had planned. Because I didn't plan having Sasuke and Sakura end up together. But that's how all of my story's end up. All well. R&R people. And NO FLAMES!!! BELIEVE IT!!! But do tell me how I can make it better. BYE!!!


End file.
